Sabrina Raincom
Sabrina Raincom is an 'All-Purpose Girl' with an IQ to match Jaqueline's, which explains how the two can get alone. A girl with a crush on Theodore since before her transformation, she attempts and failed to get his attention. Until a slumber party with her two friends, Alix Kudelle '''and Rose Lavilla', to which playing truth or dare reveal they all had feelings for Theodore. However, the being known as Nett Worke (still suffering the affects of the PUMP overdose), goes all mating season on all three, infecting the trio. Believing what happened to be a dream, Sabrina's proven wrong when she becomes the Goddess Hyde calling herself Storm Tempest. Out of all the Hydes, she is considered the Ultimate Power-House of the Free Hydes. Characteristics *'Name': Sabrina Raincom *'Aliases': Storm Tempest *'Hair': Orange (White with Orange Streak) *'Eyes': Sea Green (Green in Hyde) *'Likes': **'Storm': *'Dislikes': **'Storm': *'Family': Appearance Casual Sabrina is a sixteen year old Caucasian female that stands at a medium height and has shoulder-length orange hair and sea green eyes. Before her transformation, her figure was much like how Jaqueline started out: scrawny, poor eyesight, and undeveloped. After her transformation, Sabrina's body becomes much like Jaqueline's as well. Her limp short hair becomes silky and bouncy, her eyesight improves beyond measure without the need for glasses (though she takes the lenses out of her glasses and wears them to hide that), and her body drastically changes as well. She now sports a slender body with a B-Cup chest, thin waist and curvaceous butt. She has become the beauty most girls secretly desire. Her casual attire is a white hairband and glasses with a pale brown and gray rim. She wears a white long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a purple and blue argyle vest. She wears a dark gray bow around her neck. She has bright blue shorts with a brown belt, black leggings with a dark blue argyle pattern, bright blue socks, and white sneakers with black soles. Hyde-Storm Tempest As Storm, she has a rather unique skin tone as she has Orange Skin with lightning tattoo marks on her forearms, legs, and her back, she stands above 6-7 feet in height, a sexy Amazon build, and ridiculous D-Cup chest. More physical changes are that her hair has turned White with an orange lightning streak in it, and her eyes turn Electric Green... which is unusual as it being an effect of the PUMP formula in some cases. Hyde Attire Background Personality Sabrina is meek, mousy, and very loyal to her friends. She is always trying to impress others and get on her good side by helping them. Despite being constantly bossed around and bullied, Sabrina can be surprisingly unpleasant and be conniving herself, getting back at those that not only wronged her but those she cares about. She feels very guilty if she makes a mistake and she has a warped sense of how friendship works, believing that she must completely submit herself to helping a friend, like doing their homework. However, since becoming a Hyde, Sabrina sees friendship in a new light (playfully making her friends pay 10 bucks per homework subject) nice and grateful for anyone's geniality, compassion, and generosity. As Storm, she is confident enough on Jackie’s level, but possibly more so due to her abilities. Though outside the confidence, she possesses a calm, cool, and sexy personality that contrasts with Sabrina. When angry, she will take things very serious. Strong, Confident, Intelligent, Caring, Brave, and Loyal: these attributes serve her well as the Power Caste member of her group. Though both she and Sabrina must keep their emotions at times under control because allowing her powers to run free could cause untold damage. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Advanced Evolved Female Hyde''' *'Atmokinesis:' Sabrina has the most amazing ability out of all the Hydes, she is able to start and control all forms of Weather. Skills * Intelligence: Sabrina is a rather intelligent girl with knowledge ranging in Storm Science, Plants, and any other nature sciences like botany. * Hardworker Equipment * Hyde Uniform * Portable Laptop System Relationships Sabrina's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Marieve Herington Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Hydes Category:The Free Hydes Category:Theodore's Love Interests